Ua 'o'oloku ke anu i na mauna (episode)
Ua 'o'oloku ke anu i na mauna (The Chilling Storm is on the Mountains) is the 3rd episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Five-0 investigates the death of a snorkeler who was killed with a gun found on the ocean floor that was used recently in another murder. Meanwhile, McGarrett prepares to propose to Catherine. Plot The episode picks up the morning after Kono finds the two dead Yakuza members outside her house. Kono and Chin work together to prove to the Yakuza that Gabriel is responsible for everything that has happened and that he stole the Yakuza’s money. It buys them some time, but only a week. That is the deadline the Yakuza have set for finding Gabriel and handing him over in exchange for Adam and Kono’s freedom. This week the team works to solve a double homicide in the ocean. The two bodies died six weeks apart from each other in the ocean, with no connection to each other except for the gun that killed them both. There’s no mystery about how the second victim died; the weapon accidentally discharged and killed him. The first victim is a little bit of a mystery man. Five-0 is aided in the investigation by Danny’s nephew Eric, who is now working in the crime lab. Eric, who is a little overexcited to prove himself (seriously, he’s bouncing off of the walls like a toddler who just ate all the Halloween candy), leads them to the gun’s owner. This man in turn gives Five-0 the name of their first victim, Miko Moseley. Moseley has been living large using counterfeit money he is printing himself. It turns out someone he gave money to in exchange for drugs didn’t like being cheated, so Moseley was killed for his unfortunate career choice. Who ordered the hit, though? None other than Gabriel; he’s just the gift that keeps on giving. The only silver lining to any of this is that the second victim recovered a camera in the water before he died, one which recorded the last surf of a friend of Kono’s who lost his life in the water. The only peace Kono has this week is returning this footage to her friend’s widow. Jerry is officially a member of Five-0 with a Special Consultant business card and everything! He’s just a little bit disappointed in his concrete basement office. Not to worry Jerry, it seems like that will mostly be the space for your case files while you’re up and about doing your thing. The years, and years, and years of waiting for the big Catherine and Steve proposal have finally paid off, but not in the way everyone had hoped. The blissful lovebirds are practically a ‘Save the Date’ photo invitation picture. Steve is excited to propose to Catherine, and pretty much tells his buddy Nahele he is the happiest he’s ever been. Steve becomes a little worried though when he hears Catherine talking on the phone with someone from Afghanistan. Protective of his friend, Danny privately asks Catherine not to leave Steve again. It seems that Catherine agrees until Steve comes home at the end of the day to find his girlfriend sitting on the porch with her bags packed. It would seem that Catherine’s love for Steve can’t outweigh her sense of purpose to be doing something greater with her life. Catherine intends to go to Nepal to help with aid after the earthquake, but can’t seem to look Steve in the eye and definitively tell him when she’ll come back. Steve handles this for her, knowing that if she leaves this time he can’t wait for her. This story may not have a fairy-tale ending, but it does have a twist. In the last minute of the hour, the audience learns that Catherine has actually returned to the military in a Lieutenant capacity and is on her way to a covert operation. Notes * Steve McGarrett buys an engagement ring and was going to propose to Catherine Rollins. * Nahele picks up the engagement ring for Steve and delivers it to his office at HQ * The engagement ring is a round diamond solitaire that appears to be approximately 1 carat in size, set in a light colored metal setting (white gold/platinum maybe). Deaths Quotes (Steve looks introspective) Danny Williams: Are we lost? Steve McGarrett: No, we're not lost. Why? Danny Williams: 'Cause you got a look on your face like we are lost, like you don't know where the hell we're going. Steve McGarrett: (gets an uncertain look on his face) Catherine, man. I.. Danny Williams: Ah, that was gonna be my next question. What happened? Steve McGarrett: Well, I overhear her on the phone this morning, all right? And she is talkin' to somebody in Afghanistan. Danny Williams: And you think that she's what.. maybe getting ready to leave again? Steve McGarrett: (resigned) Yeah. I do. Danny Williams: Did she say that? Steve McGarrett: No. I don't know. I mean, my Pashto's a little rusty, but there was something in her voice. Danny Williams: Did you ask her about it? Steve McGarrett: No. Danny Williams: Of course you didn't. You gotta ask her about it, Steve. First things first. You gotta confront her and see what's going on. Steve McGarrett: Yeah Ok - and say what? (chipper) "Hey Honey! So I was listening in on your phone call (nervous giggle) and" Danny Williams: You don't got to worry about that. That phone call was a, uh, house casualty. Steve McGarrett: A "house casualty"? Danny Williams: Yeah. Steve McGarrett: What is a "house casualty"? Danny Williams: It means that it happened in your house, so it's, you know, everything's fair game. You know what I mean? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Danny Williams: Like, she made a call, you just happened to overhear it. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, she's in my.. I'm not eavesdropping. Danny Williams: No. Steve McGarrett: It's my house. Danny Williams: That's my point. It's a no-fault violation (makes air quote movements) of privacy. You see? She can't get upset about that. Steve McGarrett: But still, if she's thinking of leaving, she must have her reasons. Danny Williams: Yeah, but it's a reason that I believe that she should be sharing with the guy that's potentially gonna ask her to marry him. Steve McGarrett: Well.. (self mocking chuckle) I'm not doing that anymore. I can't ask her to marry me if she's thinking of leaving. What am I, an idiot? Danny Williams: Why is the glass always half empty? What do you know about that phone call? Maybe she was calling those people that she helped out to see how they're doing. Maybe she was saying "happy birthday." You don't know what that call was about. And what? You're just gonna throw everything away behind a misunderstanding? That's insane. Steve McGarrett: (acknowledging) Uh, you make a good point, I guess. Danny Williams: Of course I make a good point, because I am not the type of person who freaks out at the first sign of uncertainty. Steve McGarrett: (straight faced sarcasm) No, you.. no, you are not. Danny Williams: Maybe I am that type of person. That's not the point. The point is this: Figure out what's going on, put a ring on the girl's finger and that's that. Okay? Steve McGarrett: Nahele picking it up today. Danny Williams: That's good. Do not abort this mission, do you understand me? Steve McGarrett: Yes, sir. Danny Williams: Hey, guys. Kono Kalakaua: Hey, where you going? Danny Williams: I'm going to the crime lab. You want to come with me? Kono Kalakaua: Isn't it Eric's first day? Danny Williams: It is. That's why I'd like you to come, so I don't punch him in the mouth. (scene changes to the lab) Eric Russo: (excited) Pretty sweet, huh? I've only been on the gig a few hours and I'm already at the center of an epic murder investigation. (Eric's Jersey is showing through) Danny Williams: I blame Stella. That's my sister. Kono Kalakaua: All right, Eric, why don't you tell us what you have? Eric Russo: Right. Most of these items have a crazy amount of porolithon buildup. (Eric looks at Danny and Kono... and they look back not understanding what Eric is trying to say with that statement) Eric Russo: (confused that they do not understand) It's a genus of coralline algae. It makes up the majority of Hawaiian reef structures. Also, it grows very quickly over hard surfaces, leaving a thin layer of coral-like crust. Impressive, right? Danny Williams: Yeah, it's impressive. (quietly to Eric) Um, but if I were you, I would maybe, um, ease back on the energy drinks and just bring it down a notch. Just 'cause there's people around, you know? Eric Russo: Right. Porolithon. It grows at a rate of three millimeters a month, give or take. So most of these items have been under the water way over a year. However, the gun and the keys have significantly less buildup. My calculations put them under the water the same amount of time... about six weeks. Danny Williams: Uh-huh. All right. Our John Doe washed up on shore six weeks ago. Kono Kalakaua: Okay. So whoever the killer is dumps the body, gun and the keys in the water at the same time. Danny Williams: Right. And these things stay there until Ben Lahinea finds them this morning. Kono Kalakaua: Lahinea's bag has a tear in it. I mean, the gun could have slipped out and accidentally discharged. (The scene replays of just that happening) Danny Williams: Okay. That's a decent theory explaining Lahinea's death, but it does not tell us who killed our John Doe. Eric Russo: Ah (raises his hand) I can maybe help you out with that. Danny Williams: You don't have to raise your hand, you can just talk. Eric Russo: All right. Well, the revolver's serial number's completely scratched off. (in Kono's face) Illegible. But I could probably lift it if you give me some time. Kono Kalakaua: Well, it's pretty bad. You can do that? Eric Russo: (to Kono) Sugar lips, a little hydrochloric acid and crystalline chloride, I can do anything. Danny Williams: Except breathe with a busted nose, okay? Do not call her "sugar lips." Ever. Eric Russo: Got it. Less caffeine, tone down the misogyny. I'm all over it. (Steve opens the jewelry box and whistles) Steve McGarrett: (looking at the ring) Look at that. (Steve takes a deep breath and focuses on Nahele) Steve McGarrett: Nahele, I really appreciate you picking this up for me today, all right? Nahele Huikala: 'A 'ole pilikia. I mean, it don't seem too right to spend all that money on an allotrope of carbon. Steve McGarrett: An allotrope of carbon? Glad you haven't been ditching your science class. Nahele Huikala: I mean, look, you could spend all that money on a new truck. Steve McGarrett: Yes, I could. But, uh, I wouldn't trade what I got for anything. Nahele Huikala: Before you go all mushy on me, I'm gonna get outta here. Steve McGarrett: You'll know what I'm talking about one day, buddy. Nahele Huikala: And here I thought you were a car guy. Later, Commander. (Danny and Catherine meet at Danny's favorite location - the Amelia Earhart Lookout) Danny Williams: Hey! Catherine Rollins: Hey, Danny. Danny Williams: Thanks for coming out to meet me. Catherine Rollins: No problem. (Danny and Catherine hug) Danny Williams: Yeah. Catherine Rollins: Good to see you. Danny Williams: You, too. Catherine Rollins: Is everything all right? Danny Williams: Yeah, everything's good. I just thought we should have a conversation. Catherine Rollins: Okay. Danny Williams: Uh.. Nice view. Catherine Rollins: Oh, come on, bring it. Just bring it. Danny Williams: Steve has been very happy since you've been back. Catherine Rollins: Me, too. Danny Williams: That's good, 'cause I think that that's what he likes, when you are happy here, you know? Catherine Rollins: I am. Danny Williams: Then don't leave again. Catherine Rollins: Ahem.. Where did that come from? Does Steve know that you're here right now? Danny Williams: No, he does not, and he would kill me if he did, so please don't tell him. Catherine, I'm just looking out for my boy, all right? When you left last time, he was hurt, pretty bad. Okay? He walked around trying to pretend like he wasn't, but I could see it. He was suffering. You know, you don't walk away from the kind of relationship that the two of you had. The relationship that you have. Catherine Rollins: Look, I didn't mean to hurt him, Danny. Steve understood why I had to stay behind in Afghanistan. He knew that that was really important to me. Danny Williams: I know he understood it. That does not mean that it didn't wreck him, you know? Catherine Rollins: (quietly) Yeah. Danny Williams: Look, I-I have no idea what he was like before I met him, but I can tell you now that he is the best version of himself when you are around. Catherine Rollins: You're a good friend, Danny. Danny Williams: Well, if it wasn't me standing here, it'd be Chin, it'd be Lou, it'd be Kono. Look, the point is this, all right? Last couple years, he's been through a lot, and I just, I just think he deserves to be happy. Catherine Rollins: Yeah, I know. I know. Danny Williams: So that's why I'm here. That's why I'm asking... are you gonna stick around for good? Catherine Rollins: (shakily) There is nothing that I want more. Danny Williams: That is fantastic news. Come on. (Danny is happy and hugs Catherine ) (Catherine smiles but after a little bit starts to look upset) Steve McGarrett: Right, so Kanae witnesses Miko's murder, the killer finds out, decides to get rid of all the evidence including Kanae. Eric Russo: Yeah. But why wait until now to baby seal him? Steve McGarrett: Eric! Eric Russo: What? Too graphic? Steve McGarrett: I mean, it's inappropriate. You see, he's right there (pointing to Kanae's body being wheeled out), all right? Eric Russo: I got it; you're right, I got it, all right? The question still stands-- why kill him now? Danny Williams: Because he just got back into town. Steve McGarrett: Right. We need that deleted footage. Danny Williams: Can you do that? Eric Russo: (smirking) Does Kim Kardashian sleep on her stomach? (Steve throws his hands up and moves over to Danny) Steve McGarrett: Okay. Danny, you got to help him. (Steve walks away) Danny Williams: Buddy, you're an HR nightmare, okay? Stop (Steve drives up to his house and sees Catherine sitting on his front porch) (Steve knows something is up by how Catherine is holding herself) (you can see Steve assessing her defensive posture and preparing himself; putting on "intensity face") (Steve walks up to the house slowly taking in Catherine and her bags sitting beside her) Catherine Rollins: I'm sorry. Steve McGarrett: You just got here. Catherine Rollins: Look, Steve, it's not that I don't love you. I do. But I have to go away for a little bit. Steve McGarrett: (crosses his arms - defensive body posture) How long? Catherine Rollins: The truth is, I don't really know. (Steve is hurt and shifts into his stoic face) Catherine Rollins: (tearing up) This is so hard. I need more than what a relationship can give me right now. Steve McGarrett: Okay. What do you want? Catherine Rollins: To feel needed. Steve McGarrett: You are. Catherine Rollins: No, not like that. See, when your phone rings, someone needs you. Okay? And you can help them. And I want to feel that. Steve McGarrett: (softer) So come back to Five-O. Catherine Rollins: No. Steve, Five-O is you. It's always gonna be your thing, okay? I need to build something on my own. (Steve releases his breath, relaxes a bit and sits next to Catherine on the porch) Steve McGarrett: So you're going back to Afghanistan? Catherine Rollins: No. Nepal. That earthquake hit them hard. I'm going to be running helidrops for the Red Cross. Getting those supplies to people who need it the most is where I can.. I'' can make a difference. ''(Steve trys to save the relationship) Steve McGarrett: All right, well, that's a two-month op at most. Catherine Rollins: (hesitantly) Could be more. Steve McGarrett: (frustrated) You know, Catherine, if you want out of this thing, why don't you just look me in the eye and tell me you want out of this thing? Catherine Rollins: (conciliatory) If I could be at two places at the same time, I would. Steve McGarrett: (angry/frustrated) Yeah, but you can't, Catherine! And.. and you're choosing the place where I'm not. I mean.. (resigned that this is happening) Listen, if you leave today, I can't.. I can't wait for you. Not anymore. You understand? (Catherine is highly upset but makes her choice) Catherine Rollins: (slowly) Yeah. I understand. Steve McGarrett: Okay, I'll drive you to the airport. Catherine Rollins: I already called for a ride. (the ride she called for is pulling down the driveway) Catherine Rollins: I'd rather say good-bye to you here. (Steve now knows it is over) (Steve and Catherine stand up) Catherine Rollins: Come here. (Catherine pulls Steve into a hug, crying) (Steve puts back on his stoic mask and disengages mentally while hugging her) Catherine Rollins: I'm so sorry. I will always, always love you, okay? (They let go and Catherine grabs her bags) (Steve stands there) (Steve quietly watches Catherine go to the car there to pick her up, get in and drive away) Steve McGarrett: (quietly to himself - hurting) Aloha. (Steve takes out the box with the engagement ring that he had in his pocket, opens it and looks at it) (break to montage of the history of Steve and Catherine) (Steve gently closes the box) Trivia |- |Eric Russo |Andrew Lawrence |Danny Williams’s nephew and a crime lab specialist. |- |- |Eddie Brooks |Jason Mewes |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Aaron James |Michael Maize |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Lani Hoku |Sloane Ketcham |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Miko Mosley |Eric Jabarri Combs |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Keahu Hoku |Hunter Reich |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Ani |Youngaisa Wily |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |HPD Officer |Matthew A. Chapman |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Kara Lahinea |Delaina Mitchell |A woman who appears in the episode. (Uncredited role) Video Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010)